We and other groups have recently diagnosed severe insulin resistance in several children who have a past history of dermatomyositis. The purpose of this study is to assess the prevalence of asymptomatic insulin resistance in a population of current and past juvenile dermato- myositis patients. Measurement of non-fasting insulin, c-peptide, glucose, and glycosylated hemoglobin levels will be performed on a single blood sample from study participants. Stored serum samples from patients with biochemical evidence of insulin resistance will be tested at a later date for insulin antibodies and anti-insulin receptor antibodies.